


We All Scream For Ice-Cream

by HoopyFrood



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Birthday, Celebrations, Fluff, Gen, Ice Cream, M/M, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 07:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoopyFrood/pseuds/HoopyFrood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Locked away in his hotel room on the night of his birthday, Bruno indulges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We All Scream For Ice-Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gz5jTAucO8M) video, in which Bruno starts to list his favourite flavours of ice-cream, but eventually concedes to just loving them all.

Bruno surveyed the mess in front of him.

Over the past hour, he had managed to accumulate something bordering on an ice-cream tub graveyard. And a pretty substantial one at that. Empty cartens littered the bed, all diligently scraped clean of their contents; not a single drop left behind.

A strange sense of pride settled at the pit of Bruno's stomach at the sight. Or maybe it was just the massive amounts of ice-cream plotting it's revenge. Either way, he was determined to indulge some more.

He shifted across the duvet to grab the one remaining tub sitting on the bed side table next to him, when a soft rapping sound made him still. Surely that wasn't Karun already? He pulled himself to his feet and ambled towards the door, forgetting to have a quick look through the spy hole before opening it.

"Evening, Bruno," Rubens greeted with a smile, his expression quickly turning quizzical as he looked the younger Brazilian over. "What have you been up to?" He ventured with trepidation.

Bruno sheepishly scrubbed at the large stain smeared across his once white t-shirt; the result of paying too much attention to his phone and subsequently misjudging the aim of a heaped spoonful of Häagen-Dazs.

"Celebrating?" Bruno offered with a slight shrug as he stepped aside to let Rubens in.

"Bruno," Rubens sighed with a fond laugh and a shake of his head. "Anyone would think you're turning eight, not _twenty_ -eight."

"Well, if that's how you feel..." Bruno began with faux-innocence, trailing off with a pout. "Then there's no way I'm telling you how I got ahold of it all," he finished cheekily, gesturing to his scattered collection. There's that pride again.

Rubens rolled his eyes. "I came to see if you wanted to go out for a birthday drink, not incriminate myself by listening to what you've convinced poor Felipe to do this time."

Bruno grinned. Was he really becoming that obvious?

"I'd love to, but Karun's coming to pick me up in half an hour," Bruno offered in apology as he checked his watch. "He's booked a table at a nice restaurant in the city for the two of us."

A nice restaurant that would understandably turn him away in his current state, Bruno thought, as he looked down at his creased clothes and ran a sticky hand through his hair.

With a click of his tongue, Rubens reached up and rubbed at a smudge of chocolate clinging to the corner of Bruno's mouth. "Go have a wash, " he said, cupping Bruno's cheek and smoothing his thumb over the light dusting of freckles. "I'll clean up here and pick you out some clean clothes."

Bruno frowned, leaning into Rubens' touch. "Are you sure?" He asked, chewing his lip. He couldn't help but feel tremendous guilt over the offer. Yet, cancelling on Karun when he'd gone to so much trouble just wasn't an option either.

Sensing his confliction, Rubens rested a hand on Bruno's arm. "I can't send you off to meet Karun looking like this, can I?" Rubens chuckled. "Or have you bring him _back_ to such a mess either," he added with a wrinkle of his nose, appalled even at the thought of anyone else being subjected to the state the room was currently in.

An overwhelming wave of adoration washed over Bruno, causing a deep warmth to settle in his bones. "Thank you, Rubens," he replied sincerely, leaning down to kiss Rubens on the cheek in gratitude.

"Absolutely positive?" Bruno insisted one last time when he pulled back, unable to feel entirely happy about the situation.

Rubens shooed him away to the bathroom with a smile. "Just because you're a man now, doesn't mean that I'll stop looking after you," Rubens pointed out as he began to stack up the pots and put them on the dresser. "Or that I want to. We'll grab a belated birthday lunch together tomorrow."

"Sounds good," Bruno shouted back from within the ensuite.

"Oh, and Bruno?" Bruno poked his head back out the door, already having flung off his t-shirt and draped a towel round his neck. "No more ice-cream. You'll spoil your appetite," Rubens chastised, holding up the one single tub Bruno hadn't manged to get his hands on.

"Deal," Bruno agreed, unbeknownst to Rubens, with his fingers tightly crossed behind his back.

He'll just have to get Karun to order some for dessert.


End file.
